narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kokuō
|classification= Tailed Beast~Yomi |affiliations= Sunagakure |nature type = Boil Release, Fire Release, Water Release |shippuden=No |jutsu=Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength, Chakra Transfer Technique, Horn Breaking, Tailed Beast Ball, Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, Tailed Beast Full Charge, Tailed Beast Telepathy, }} , more commonly known as the , is one of the nine tailed beasts. Background Kokuō first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.Naruto chapter 467, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.Naruto chapter 572, pages 10-11 In the anime, before his death, Hagoromo sent Kokuō to live in a temple built for the purpose of protecting it in a forest region. Personality Kokuō seems to be a quiet and reserved individual. Though it does not speak much, Kokuō uses the rather old-fashioned when referring to itself, causing it to come across as very polite. It also has pride as a tailed beast, being dismayed at being controlled and being used as a puppet. Kokuō once declared that it wants to seclude itself in the forest, which implies it is a pacifistic individual, not wanting confrontations anymore. Appearance Kokuō primarily resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three (two in the anime) shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are light brown, with some of the same-coloured spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Kokuō was much smaller than it is now and its horns were also shorter. Abilities As a tailed beast, Kokuō has a great amount of chakra and is able to use it to create a Tailed Beast Ball. Kokuō possesses great physical strength; using its horns in combat, it has shown enough ramming-force to even injure Gyūki and knock it a considerable distance away. Kokuō is able to increase the temperature of the chakra of itself or its jinchūriki up to the boiling point, granting them overwhelming physical strength. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation By combining water and fire-natured chakra to create Boil Release, Kokuō is also able to increase the temperature of chakra to its boiling point. This ability forms the basis of what is referred to as "steam-based ninjutsu" granting itself, or its jinchūriki, overwhelming physical strength. When in use, this ability causes the jinchūriki to emit copious amounts of steam from their body. Trivia * literally means 'respectful king'. This name probably comes from the name of the tenth-century-ʙᴄ Chinese . He's famous for the legend surrounding his visit to the sacred , where he visits the goddess so he can eat from her peaches of immortality. There is also an account of the King being shown a human-shaped automaton — a completely artificial, fully functional robot with internal organs and all. This might tie into Han's appearance and abilities. In Japanese, the name '穆王' is pronounced as 'bokuō', so the unusual 'kokuō' pronunciation used for the beast's name was probably meant to bring the word to mind. ** The kanji '穆' in Kokuō's name comes from the archaic adjective , which means 'peaceful and lovely' or 'humble and dignified' and are also traits often associated with horses and dolphins. * According to Kishimoto in the second Naruto artbook, he tried to do a mix of a dolphin and a horse when he created Kokuō. References Category:Tailed beasts